


Вкус любви

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно признание в любви</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус любви

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Хвосторожки.  
> Бета — Алисия.

— Профессор.

Хрипловатый голос студента давно не ломается. Сейчас это приятный баритон.

— Профессор, пожалуйста. Не выгоняйте меня. Это действительно важно.

— Хорошо, мистер Лонгботтом, я вас слушаю.

Странно видеть Лонгботтома таким. Таким решительным. На лице дорожки слез, но губы не дрожат, глаза смотрят прямо и твердо — перед профессором Снейпом стоит лидер Сопротивления, тот самый человек, что в предыдущий учебный год возглавлял борьбу против Вольдеморта.

Тонкие нервные пальцы профессора Снейпа бессмысленно перебирают склянки. В ушах оглушительно звенит тишина. Он упирается костяшками пальцев в стол и опускает голову. Черные пряди занавешивают лицо, скрывая промелькнувшее на нем выражение боли.

Невилл откашливается и с усилием продолжает:

— Это н-н-не очень хороший момент для беседы, понимаю. Серьезно. — Он начинает немного заикаться, но тут же берет себя в руки. — Вы удивительный человек, честное слово. Вы надежный. Верный. Искренний. И вы привлекательны. Я понимаю, что это не имеет такого значения для по-настоящему великого человека… Но я вас люблю. Мне хочется быть рядом с вами каждый день, час, минуту.

Невилл судорожно глотает и проводит ладонью по лицу, стирая следы слез. Оно озаряется теплой, немного смущенной улыбкой. Молодой человек делает шаг вперед, обходит стол. Бережно берет профессора за руку.

Снейп не сопротивляется, черные глаза непроницаемы.

Ученик давно перегнал его в росте, в развороте широких плеч нет ничего мальчишеского. Но он все еще ребенок. Профессор качает головой и осторожно отнимает руку.

Невилл подается ближе:

— Пожалуйста, профессор. Вы мне нужны. Очень.

Он заключает Северуса Снейпа в кольцо рук. Профессор чувствует, как бьется сердце Невилла — быстро-быстро, как у испуганного голубя. В бедро ему упирается что-то твердое. Снейп шевелится — и Невилл издает низкий стон удовольствия.

— Не здесь, — мягко говорит преподаватель. — Есть более подходящее место. — Он отстраняет от себя ученика, внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. — Сейчас мы пойдем ко мне. И все обсудим. — Бархатный голос почти нежен.

Бледный Невилл неуверенно улыбается, ощупывает взглядом лицо своего профессора, словно выискивая фальшь — и облегченно кивает.

— Мистер Малфой, вы отвечаете за класс.

Глубокий голос профессора зельеварения полон сдерживаемой ярости. Глаза посветлели от бешенства, ученики опускают головы, не решаясь смотреть преподавателю в лицо.

— По пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина и Гриффиндора. И мне наплевать, чья это была идея.

Он резко разворачивается, берет за руку Лонгботтома и стремительно летит прочь из класса. Черная мантия хлопает за спиной.

В его личной лаборатории еще остался антидот к амортенции. 


End file.
